


scars are like stories

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Good Other Parent, Batman Bingo, Comfort No Hurt, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: It's the first time Dick has needed stitches since starting Robin. Alfred is changing the dressing when Dick realizes it will probably scar; Alfred tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	scars are like stories

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred + scars? Love me some Alfred😢 Maybe one of the boys ask about a scar from his time as a spy or field medic?

“Do you think it will scar?” Dick asks, staring at the swatch of stitches covering his thigh while Alfred changes the dressing. It’s still pink, and big, the biggest cut he’s gotten so far. The others had scabbed, healed on their own without stitches, without scarring.

Alfred nods. “Rest assured, though, Master Dick; it will look much better once it finishes healing.”

“Like yours?” Dick asks. 

Alfred pauses, looking puzzled. 

Oh, maybe Dick wasn’t supposed to mention them. He looks down at his lap, mumbling, “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. Scars are nothing to be ashamed of, and in fact, with enough time, they make for a good story.” Alfred finishes placing the new bandage. 

Dick looks at the exposed scar along Alfred’s arm, poking out from his rolled-up sleeve. “Is there a good story for that one?” Dick asks, pointing at it.

Alfred lifts his arm to look at it. “Ah, yes, this one has a good story with a happy ending.” Alfred takes a seat on the circular medical chair. “I received this one when I was working as a field medic.”

Dick tilts his head in interest; Alfred doesn’t talk about his former jobs much.

“Several bombs had gone off, and the other field medics and I went out to the field to triage any soldiers or, heaven forbid, civilians,” Alfred clears his throat. “If I remember correctly, I had already triaged several patients before, but their injuries were minor, so they would be on the last vehicle back to base. Only a handful of people had been close to any of the blast zones, and most injuries were minimal, and some had no injuries.”

“Then how did you end up getting the scar?” Dick asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. His imagination works up a story where one of the field patients had been hiding a knife and attacked Alfred. Alfred, of course, would have fought him off and turned the traitor in, probably saving his whole crew.

“If you would let me continue,” Alfred reprimands, but there’s a twitch of a smile on his face. “My last patient was a young woman, one of our newer recruits if I’m remembering correctly.” A pause, then, “Angelia, yes, that was her name. She appeared to have minor injuries as well, and I was wrapping her wound when a delayed explosion went off.”

Dick gasps. “Were you guys okay?” 

“Luckily, yes. However, a piece of shrapnel went straight through my forearm.”

Dick winces on Alfred’s behalf. “Did it hurt a lot?”

“Yes, but I was able to perform some first aid before I lost too much blood,” Alfred explains. “Then I continued working on Angela until another medic could help us. She had been knocked unconscious in the blast.”

“Oh no,” Dick says. “But you must’ve been brave to keep working while you waited. I don’t know if I could’ve done that.”

“I believe you would,” Alfred tells him, although his voice isn’t as light anymore; it’s almost solemn. “You are one of the bravest people I have ever met, and it would go against your character to leave someone when they needed you.”

Dick doesn’t know how to respond to that, but he hopes it’s true. “What happened next?”

“Angela was taken to the hospital and I waited for the next vehicle,” Alfred says. “I needed surgery to remove a piece of shrapnel that hadn’t made it all the way through. Angela needed surgery as well; she made a full recovery, although she had to leave the military and chose not to return after she had healed.”

“Wow, that’s a good story, a really good one,” Dick says. “Do you have any other good ones?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
